Surprise Meetings
by Missus S Winchester
Summary: JELSA Fan-fic. My first! R&R please! Jack never expected to see someone like him. She never expected to have a friend like Jack. They both have something in common which they have to hide, something they have to conceal. But together, they can just 'let it go'. After all: The cold never bothered them anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. Please don't blame me if it's bad! **

**This is a JELSA fanfic (Jack x Elsa). Comment, say things that you like/ dislike. And ENJOY!**

JACK'S POV

Jack flew over forests that seemed to never end. "I will KILL that Bunnymund." He growled. "Oh, yes! If you go east 'bout 10 miles you will see a kingdom called 'Arendelle'" he mimicked. "There are beautiful girl. And princesses!" He flew faster, hoping to reach this so-called 'Arendelle'. Then it hit him, literally HIThim. Jack groaned as he slid down the steeple of a church. "I WILL KILL THAT BUNNY!" He screamed. Not minding people, it's not like they can see him anyway. He looked around, hoping to find beautiful girls and princesses. He scowled, the town was empty. _Everyones asleep, _he thought. He flew across the town, his hopes high. He was shocked to see a castle a little while down. _This town seems to small to have a castle_. But still flew toward it, curious of what it protects.

He flew down to see a window open. He perched himself on the windowsill so he could see inside. Inside was a nursery, inside he was two children. One child had orange-brown hair, another had hair as white as snow. Jack was surprised. His hand flew straight up to his own hair, the same color. _This girl could be like me. _He shook his head at the thought. _No one should have this curse. Never aging. No one seeing you. Never cold. _He glanced at the girl once more. _You're gonna be a fun kid. _He smirked leaving the window and walking closer until he was right over the crib that held the white-haired baby. He was just about to turn and fly away when to his surprise she woke up. _Aw shit. _He was just about to run away when the baby smiled at him. _She can see me? _He shook his head again. It's not like she's gonna remember him when she grows up. He flew out. But this time memorizing the path, so he can come again.

**Hoped you liked it, I'll try to make more chapters.. but.. I don't know I if I have time. Anyway~~ please comment! Rate or whatever! Give me suggestions, what can I fix. Everything you read up there sry for babbling. **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter.. Not very good. I had a hard time with story line and things. Wish me luck. **

_Elsa's POV_

_hmm.. GAHHH..._ "ELSA! Wake up! Wake up! Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see her excited sister Anna. "Anna, go back to bed." She could feel her sisters anxiety. "But the sky's awake! So _I'm awake!_" Anna said in a dramatic voice. "Go back to bed!" Elsa said laughing while pushing her sister off the bed. _Bonk_. Elsa giggled on the inside, _Dang Anna, your gaining weight. _Her sister managed to climb up the massive bed yet again. "Do you wanna build a snowman?". Elsa jerked awake, her sister knew exactly how to wake her up.

"Come on! Come on~~" Anna said pulling her sisters arms. They were going down the stairs, and Elsa had to hold on to the banisters of the staircase i. Order to stay balanced. "Anna! Shh!" They didn't want to wake up their parents, or the staff, they could get in big trouble for that. "Elsa! Do the magic!" Elsa smiled, she knew inside that her powers could hurt people, but right now all that mattered was Anna's happiness. Elsa was so caught up in how happy Anna was she didn't notice the slight shadow of a person in the corner.

_Jack's POV_

"Arendelle. It's so nice in winter." Jack said to himself, it's so cold Jack could see his breath in front of him. But he didn't mind, who would when you are the spirit of winter himself? _Hmm. I wonder how shes's doing. _Jack thought. He smiles as he remembered the little baby with platinum blonde hair, and pale white skin. He looked around until he saw Arendelle's castle. _A little peek wouldn't hurt anyone. _He thought. He grinned and flew down toward the castle.

Elsa was using her powers to make Anna's utopia of snow. He smiled slightly, she was using her powers in the best way, for other peoples happiness. He stood there for a while, watching the two sisters play in the snow. He was just about to leave, then he saw Elsa building little mounds of snow for Anna to jump on. "Woah,woah, wait a second there!" He said while gliding toward Elsa. "You shouldn't do that! You don't know what your capable of!" He said. "Huh?" Elsa turned toward Jack, shocked that there was someone else there. "You," she said, her eyes widening in surprise. "NOW IS NOT TIME FOR REUNIONS! CATCH ANNA!" Jack screamed."Elsa turned toward Anna. "Hey! Slow down!" She yelled! "Elsa! Catch me!" Anna squealed. Elsa was in a panic, she aimed the best she could, and fired. Elsa opened her eyes just in time to see the bolt of ice hit Anna's head. Anna fell in the snow, unconscious. Jack turned away, as Elsa ran toward her sister. She knelt down beside Anna, her head on Elsa's lap. "Anna!". Jack could see she was on the verge of crying, but she held it back. "Mama! Papa!" She gasped between the tears that were now dropping. She then started sobbing. _No, no, no..._ He looked all around the ice was growing and thickening. He heard banging, he quickly rushed toward the door and struggled to open it. Elsa was sobbing louder now, and Anna was shivering in Elsa's lap. He pulled as hard as he can.

_Elsa's POV_

Anna was getting colder by the second. Her thin nightgown was barely enough to keep her warm. Elsa glanced up at the stranger, the one who had distracted her. She started growing a boiling hate. _if he wasn't here, if he wasn't here Anna wouldn't be like this. Anna would be better. Not lying on the ground almost dead. _She glared at the stranger. He was trying to open the doors. _So now what? He's trying to escape? This is idiotic. Gosh, Anna feels like ice. _BANG. The doors slammed against the walls. Elsa looked up to see her Mom and Dad running toward them. They took Anna from Elsa's lap. As they discussed what to do about Anna, she looked around for the stranger. _He's gone. What a coward. He looked familiar though. _She racked her brain in order to remember. _I feel like I saw him! Maybe it's was just a dream, no-one I know would run after hurting someone. _"Elsa!" Her parents were calling her, she rushed toward them. Who the stranger was was a thought for another day.

But without Elsa's knowing, outside the castle peering in though the windows, was a happy Jack Frost. _Thank god everyones safe. _He grinned mischievously, _Can't wait to tell Bunnymund I was strong enough to pry to frozen doors open. _He smiled at the thought, and drew away from the window, going home.

**I know this is a JELSA fanfic, so why does Elsa hate Jack? I HAVE A REASON! Okay! So just wait and see how this story carries on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna try and be more frequent now that I have planned out my storyline! Bai Bai now.**

_Elsa's POV_

"Dear diary, day 27, Welcome to another boring day" Elsa lay down flat staring blankly at the ceiling. She rolled herself on her side and looked at the clock on the wall. "7:30, shouldn't Anna be coming around soon?" Elsa stood up and stared out the window. Looking down at a kingdom that will soon be hers, but that she has never been too. "One day I'll go down there, and see all my citizens... One day." _Knock, knock, knock. _Elsa's ears perked up. She quickly ran to the door, turned her back to it and slid down the door so she can hear Anna's singing clearer.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman~, _

_or ride our bikes around the halls! _

_I think some company is overdue, _

_I started talking to the pictures on the walls! _

_It gets a little lonely, _

_all these empty rooms,_

_just watching the hour tick by!" _

Elsa loved it when Anna sang, she felt like she was there with her. _I wonder how she looks now, she must be, what, 9? _Elsa stood up and walked around her room, humming Anna's song.

_Jack's POV_

"Quickly, quickly!" Jack said as he raced toward Arendelle. Flying like a wanted bandit. He looked behind him he saw a fuzzy outline of North in the distance. "JACK" he growled. He was racing a few miles behind sporting his red sleigh, his reindeer seemed just as furious as North was. "Woah, calm down there, North! I'm just taking a little break!" Jack yelled. North's eyes flared with anger, "AN UN-DESERVED BREAK IF I DO SAY SO MESELF" Even from several miles away, Jack could see the flash of anger in North's eyes. No-guardian skips North's craft lessons, until now. "Turn down the temper there! I'm-". Jack stopped and thought for a good excuse. "I'm gonna go check on the kids in Arendelle!" North stopped for a while. "Arendelle?" North's face when from confused, to surprised, to a mischievous smile. "Arendelle, eh? Gonna see your girlfriend, Frost?" Jack's face flushed red. "N-no! Pfft.. Why would I-" Jack flew faster. "Hahaha, That there lover boy. I remember a time when I was like that." North looked longingly toward the sky. His reindeer looked at each other and snorted.

Jack looked down at Arendelle castle hesitantly. It's been several years since he has seen Elsa. He has visited Arendelle many times, but has never tried to speak to Elsa, or much less see her. Jack heard a scream. He quickly flew down until where he thought the scream was heard. Jack looked into the window, the first thing that caught his eye was the frost, covering the windowsill. He looked for the source, until he locked eyes with a beautiful young girl. She was about 12 with eyes the color of frozen water, like Jack's, she had a formal gown own, her hands had curled away from the ice as if she had just pulled them away. She also had platinum blonde hair, just like the little bab-. _Wait, what? _He looked over the girl again. The girl was just about to scream again, when Jack covered her mouth with his hands. Jack was surprised, she can see me! He came over to her again, and she flinched. Jack then knew, he was unwanted.

_Elsa's POV _

_Dear Diary, THERE IS A STRANGER IN MY BEDROOM. _Elsa looked at the stranger again. He had hair has white as snow, his skin was a light pale peach, his clothes looked like those of a commoner, and he had this peculiar staff, it looked as if ice was twisting around it, _But that's impossible, that isn't possible!_. He looked at her hurt. _HOW ARE YOU THE ONE WHO IS HURT? YOU ARE ON THE 7TH STORY OF A CASTLE. YOU ARE FREAKING FLOATING. _Elsa started retreating. "Ah! I-I can explain!" He panicked. "My name is Jack." He said. "Elsa, and what are you doing? You are floating above the ground!" She said pointing toward his feet. "Oh, Well that's an easy fix!" He said as he put his staff on the ground and lifted himself effortlessly above it and crouched on top of the staff. "There! Is that better?" Elsa looked at the staff, observing every detail. She looked from top to bottom, when she looked at the very bottom, she noticed that the staff was creating spirals of ice on the floor. "You. Your. Your like me." She said backing away from him. "Don't touch me!" She said whimpering "Please don't hurt me." Jack was shocked.'" I wouldn't hurt you! Here, I can help you control your powers" he took her hand in his. "No." She whispered. "Conceal, don't feel." She said a little louder. "Don't let it sh-" Jack stopped her and bent down to put his forehead to hers. "See?" He said grinning. "Your not hurting me, and I'm not hurting you!" Elsa blushed a deep red that made her skin look like a rose. She hugged Jack, throwing Jack on his heels. "Wait a second here, Elsie!" He said growing rapidly red. That day, they both had a contest about who can make the coolest thing with his/her powers.

_SECRET POV_

He was hovering above the castle, wearing all black, his skin was tinted with a dark gray. "Enjoy your fun while you have it, Frost. It won't last for long."

**BWAHAHAHA. Try to guess who 'Secret' is. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. See you in the next chapter! **

(I hope that 'Secret' wasn't to obvious!)


End file.
